


One for All (And All for One)

by whenineternal



Series: Space Sex [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Future Fic, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, sex as currency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Doyoung only wanted someone properly qualified to do a quick overhaul of his ship, it's his fault for not remembering that Ten wouldn't accept Credits in return.





	One for All (And All for One)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how Doyoung got his hyperdrive for anyone who read the first instalment in the series.

Three hundred and sixty-seven credits right in his pocket, not bad for an unplanned pit stop.

Doyoung smiles impishly at the buxom woman to his left as he pulls the rest of her chips over to his side of the table.

“Not having such a good night, are you?” he jaunts and she sits back in her chair with a delicate huff and sips from her drink.

“It could get better,” she says and raises a perfect eyebrow. Doyoung flushes and clears his throat loudly as he stacks his chips.

“Not attracted to tits,” he says and jumps a little when the woman laughs and sets her glass down on the table with a loud clunk.

“Wasn’t offering any, chum,” she says, with special emphasis on the earthly moniker. She throws another handful of chips on the table with a nod at the dealer, but Doyoung is more interested in her than the game now.

“Chum, that’s old, chum,” he muses, leaning an elbow on the table and his chin on top of his fist, “where are you from, if I can ask?”

She leans closer to him, crossing her arms under her large chest, one metal and one flesh Doyoung notices.

“The place of our pedigree, Earth,” she says, emphasising her sentence almost exactly the same as her last, probably a speech quirk of hers.

“How’s it like?” he asks and leans closer to her again, he has never met a proper earthling before.

“Terrible,” she says caustically and abruptly sits back in her chair. “The fumes killed my mom when I was five, dad and I left right after burying her.”

He makes a face at the table, a little disappointed even though she didn’t say anything he wasn’t already expecting. The human race left Earth for a reason after all, and he can’t quite understand the people who choose to stay behind when their planet is barely liveable.

“Because it is our origin, sweetcheeks” the woman answers and Doyoung laughs and rubs his neck self-consciously.

“I spoke out loud again didn’t I,” he says, but she only looks at him from over the top of her glass and laughs soundlessly at him. He had been doing that a lot all day, well, longer than that really.

“I’ve been on my own for too long,” he says and hides his face behind his playing cards when he realises he did it again.

The third player on the table taps his cards against the edge of the table impatiently and Doyoung shoots up into an upright position and smiles apologetically at the man.

He has never met a Mango before and he was hoping to give a good first impression, but he doesn’t feel like he is doing a very good job at it.

_It’s better to be real,_ he thinks as he wiggles in his seat and gets ready for a new round, hopefully with a new load of credits for him.

“Oi!” the woman slaps his bicep, “like that nose of yours is real, _doll_!”

He is left dumbfounded as she picks a card from her hand and slides it over the table to the Mango, _the Njica_ , who had introduced himself as Ten.

Rubbing his nose, he mumbles, “but it is real,” and distractedly accepts the card given to him, handing it straight over as he doesn’t need a seven.

 

They play three more rounds before calling it quits, the woman, she never gave her name, goes off to the bar and Ten wanders lazily towards the exit.

Doyoung contemplates following him, striking up a conversation and hopefully, somehow, get him to take a look at his ship. She could do with a proper overhaul by someone a bit more competent than him. And there is no one more competent than the Njica race, they know their way around an engine like no one else. Pocketing his hard-earned money, he throws his jacket over his shoulders and jogs after Ten.

“Hey!” he yells after him once they are outside, “hey, Ten!”

The Njica stops suddenly, turning gracefully on his heels, and Doyoung finds himself jerking to a stop, apologising even if he was feet away from running into him.

“Hi,” he says again, smiling with lots of teeth at the smaller man. _Is it man, or would male be better?_ He thinks, almost slapping himself when Ten raises a highly unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“How’s it going?” he only digs his hole deeper, but for some reason, intelligent speaking seem to have failed him. Ten’s continued silence is also a bit disturbing.

“Can you understand me?” he asks to make sure he isn’t making a _complete_ fool of himself.

Ten nods, but still doesn’t say anything, and Doyoung leafs through the memory bank in his mind for any information on the Njica that his awkwardness is making him forget.

“Telepathy!” he exclaims, a bit too loud as Ten flinches back from him and holds a hand to his left ear.

“You can’t talk,” he says, clumsily trying to backtrack when Ten immediately frowns.

“Um … ah … I mean, um, I’m an idiot?”

Ten shakes his head at him and turns to walk away, but Doyoung quickly steps in front of him, holding his hands up in the universal, placating way.

“I’m sorry, I swear I’m usually very good at talking,” he says and laughs a little in the hopes that it will lighten the mood. Ten doesn’t look very offended though.

_Probably doesn’t have time for idiots_ , Doyoung thinks, grimacing when Ten nods mockingly at him. He really needs to build up a new brain-to-mouth filter.

“Okay, look. I have a ship,” Ten stops walking and instead of amused disinterest, there is a spark of curiosity in his moss-green eyes.

“And she’s an old thing, could really use a good tune up. I’ll pay you, I’ve got some extra credits to spare now,” he stops when he realises and then mumbles, “a lot of which I won from you.”

Ten shakes his head at him again, Doyoung is starting to realise it’s his way of laughing, and gestures with an arm for Doyoung to lead the way.

“You’ll do it?” he asks, not quite believing his luck. Ten nods and Doyoung’s whole body reacts, lifting up on his toes as his shoulders move to his ears and his face becomes one big, uncontrollable smile.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” he gushes and takes Ten’s wrist to pull him along to where he parked his ship.

“It’s not far,” he quips, leading Ten around the back of the bar they were in before and down a narrow strip of sand between two buildings, and then through a gathering of merchant tents and down a short hill.

“Here’s my beauty,” he says once they stop in front of his ship. Ten walks under it and runs his hand along the hull, sending him a smile and a nod after a quick inspection.

Doyoung wiggles a little where he stands. Praise for his gal is always welcomed.

“Let me show you inside,” Doyoung says, pressing the panel next to the entrance ramp to open it.

He shows Ten the engine, opening all the panels for him and before he can so much as name the different components, Ten pulls a wire clean off and throws it behind himself.

“I put that there,” Doyoung mumbles, staring forlornly at the severed wire with its red insulation, missing Ten’s look of amused disbelief.

While Ten goes over everything, checking every cable and every panel, fixing fried wires and rerouting power through new conduits for maximum efficiency, Doyoung sits on a crate and knocks his heels rhythmically against it.

“If you’re telepathic, why don’t you just talk to me like that?” he asks after a while.

“Because I like talking, but this one-sided communication thingy is kind of taxing.”

Ten stops to look at him, contemplating for a long while, and then he picks up the diagnostic pad hanging on the wall, opening the writing application and tracing letters on the screen.

“Not compatible,” Doyoung reads when Ten holds it up for him.

Ten points from his head to Doyoung’s and shakes his hand holding the small computer.

“Our minds are not compatible,” Doyoung guesses and Ten shakes his head both yes and no and points more firmly at Doyoung.

“My mind’s not compatible?” he tries again and Ten nods. Doyoung sighs, resigning himself to more one-sided chatter. It’s not like he isn’t used to it, travelling on his own for a year has made him very good at talking to himself. He was only hoping that this one night would be different, but it seems he is out of luck.

“Wait, if you can’t communicate with people of other races, how do you know my language?” he asks accusingly, sure for a single moment that Ten is only lying to him. Ten turns his head to the side and shows him his left ear, tapping a finger at the silver device in it.

Jumping off his crate, Doyoung crosses the distance between them in two large steps and bends in close to get a good look at it.

“Is that a translation device?” he asks, in awe.

Ten nods, a pleased smile spreading on his face, and holds still as Doyoung inspects the tiny device in his ear.

“Oh that is amazing, really.”

“Beautiful!”

“Can I … take it out for just a moment?”

Doyoung lays a finger against the device, but Ten pulls away, raising a hand between them and waving it quickly back and forth.

He gestures at his own head, placing one finger at the translation device in his left ear at the same time as he taps his right temple with two fingers.

“Is it connected?” Doyoung looks around him, but Ten’s right ear is empty. Ten shakes his head and taps his forehead.

“Oh,” Doyoung exclaims, covering his mouth with a hand. “It’s connected _inside_ your brain!”

Ten nods and rolls his eyes at him.

“Oi, I figured that out pretty quickly, don’t roll your eyes at me!” He laughs and Ten shakes his head with a wide, beautiful smile taking over most of his face.

“So it’s like a neural link, translating languages directly into your brain? That’s amazing.”

Doyoung wanders back to his crate, hopping onto it and leaning back on his hands, still marvelling at the fantastic technology behind Ten’s translation device.

Ten goes back to working on his ship, occasionally sending looks to Doyoung and smiling at his endless, mundane chatter.

 

It is half an hour later when Doyoung comes back from the kitchen with a cup of Vernes tea for both of them, that he finally realises that Ten is no longer working on his ship, but is rather building something.

“What’s that?” Doyoung asks as he places a cup on the floor beside Ten’s feet. Without looking up from the small box-shaped _thing_ he is working on, Ten holds up the computer pad, words already written on the screen.

“Hyperdrive?!” Doyoung yells, spilling some of his tea down his shirt.

“I have the components? No, I don’t. I don’t have a crystal.”

Ten swipes his finger across the screen and a new page pops up, the words _I have a spare_ messily written across it.

While Doyoung is shaking in excitement, the reality is that he can’t possibly accept this, he doesn’t have the means.

“Ten, I can’t afford this,” he says, whining wordlessly as he walks back and forth a couple times before flopping down on a crate and sighing despondently.

“I want it so bad, but I can’t pay you. I don’t have the credits.”

Ten walks up to him while writing something on the pad, holding it up to him as he nudges Doyoung’s knee to the side to stand between his legs.

“Not credits?” Doyoung asks, pouting at the box Ten has made and then up at Ten himself.

“What, do you use some other currency? Because credits are all I have.”

Ten smiles at him, or laughs at him if Doyoung has him accurately figured out, and takes his chin between his fingers and kisses him. His tongue taste sweet when he slips it past Doyoung’s lax lips, and immediately Doyoung can feel his body heating up as his stomach tightens with arousal.

Doyoung shoves him away, bringing his fingers to his lips as he breathes heavily and blinks clarity back to his eyes.

“What did you do to me?” he asks hoarsely. “Because it’s been a long time, but not that long.”

He squirms in his seat as his stomach flutters and his cheeks burn, and embarrassedly covers his crotch by crossing his arms over it as his cock rapidly grows in his pants.

“Is it some kind of drug? An aphrodisiac?” Doyoung feels as if he has run a mile as his chest heaves for every breath.

“What was that for anyway?!” he exclaims and Ten holds the computer pad in front of his face again, pointing at the words _Not credits_ to make it absolutely clear.

“You’ll build me a hyperdrive in exchange for sex?!”

Ten claps his hands sarcastically while shaking his head, laughing, before he steps close between Doyoung’s legs again.

“Wait wait wait I know this!” Doyoung exclaims, scrubbing his hands roughly over his own face.

“You don’t feed the same way other races do, you … endorphins, endorphins, it’s called endorphins. Agh, I can’t think!” Slapping himself hard across the face, Doyoung finally regains some clarity of mind, drawing his hand back to do it again only to be stopped by Ten.

“I don’t normally do that,” he explains when Ten frowns at him and strokes his cheek gently.

“Njica absorb the endorphins the body creates during sex and assimilate it in their body as energy, you literally feed off of sex, am I right?”

Ten nods and buries his face in Doyoung’s neck, licking over his skin with his rough tongue.

“So I’m compatible in that way, huh” Doyoung muses and Ten grins so widely against his neck he can feel it.

“Okay then, when you kissed me, what did you do to me?” Doyoung asks as he wraps a leg around Ten’s waist. The crate he is sitting on is just tall enough that their crotches align when Doyoung pulls them close together and he moans loudly as Ten grinds against his hard cock.

“Because I really want you to fuck me right now and I have no idea how much of that is me, and how much is whatever you did to me.”

Ten steps back and picks up the computer pad again, writing just one word on it for Doyoung to hopefully understand.

“Zinng, okay that’s a bit embarrassing.” Doyoung clears his throat when Ten smirks at him.

“Okay, so I thought you were hot and oh wow!”

Ten raises an eyebrow at him when Doyoung reaches out with a careful hand and brushes the back of his fingers across his cheek.

“I get why people call you Mango now, is that okay by the way?” he asks and Ten smiles and nods in reply.

“I didn’t know your skin could do that, is it because of the lighting, does it affect the pigments in your skin?”

Ten’s yellow-orangey skin is changing into a burnished red colour, spreading more and more the longer he stays out of the light. Ten nods again and rolls his eyes, swopping in to kiss him quickly, and effectively scrambling Doyoung’s brain once more.

It’s not as scary this time when his body responds automatically, sending impulses from his brain to his cock and back that makes it impossible to think of anything but fuck and kiss and cock and fuck.

If whatever Ten did to him has the same effect on his body as popping a Zinng tablet, he can be sure it’s only his own desires being amplified, which when he thinks about it makes a whole lot of sense. Njica feed off endorphins produced in their partner’s body, the more endorphins that are produced, the more they can absorb.

It might be messing with his brain, but he feels no less in control than after a night of drinking, and he feels oddly sure that Ten would back off if he told him to.

He doesn’t want him to though, and not just because he won’t get the hyperdrive then.

“Fuck me you colour-changing, dexterous devil,” he murmurs, humming thoughtfully afterwards. “Yeah, that sounded better in my head.”

Ten smiles widely at him, shaking his head in silent laughter, and nimbly unclips the suspenders holding Doyoung’s trousers on his hips. Inching the loose fabric over Doyoung’s butt and letting it slip down his legs to pool around his black ankle boots, Ten drops to his knees and meticulously unties the fastenings on the shoes and pulls them off Doyoung’s feet.

“I don’t like wearing underwear or I haven’t done laundry, take your pick,” Doyoung says when Ten rises and quirks an eyebrow at his nakedness.

The suspenders are still hanging loosely over his shoulders so Doyoung shrugs them off and tugs a little on the sides of his shirt, leaving the large material floating around his skinny body. Ten runs his eyes over Doyoung’s body, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and Doyoung shamelessly spreads his legs and leans his shoulder blades against the smooth wall behind him.

“I know, I look delicious,” he smirks, before mourning the loss of his aphrodisiacal high with a pout.

“Kiss me again, I’m losing it,” he demands and Ten tugs him closer so his butt almost leaves the edge of the crate and leans over him to swipe his tongue slowly over his lips and into his mouth.

While they kiss, Ten reaches inside the pocket of his jacket and produces a tube of lube, quickly covering his fingers with the slick substance.

“Do you just carry lube around with you?” Doyoung laughs incredulously when Ten nods, but quiets after a moment and with a sagely nod says; “of course, it’s like your wallet.”

Ten’s chest jerks and his mouth forms a beautiful smile, eyes crinkling, and Doyoung imagines he can hear him laughing from seeing the pure amusement so clearly on his face.

Ten is still doing his version of a laugh when he slips one wet finger inside Doyoung, clearly treating the preparation as a necessary procedure and not as foreplay, but he makes it good either way.

One finger, two fingers and eventually three fingers and Doyoung is clutching at a containment strap hanging from the wall with one hand and desperately searching for purchase with the other. Ten is masterfully rubbing his fingers over Doyoung’s prostate while undoing his trousers with his free hand, only pulling his fingers out when his cock is free and he needs both hands to roll a condom over it.

“Fuck you’re good,” Doyoung groans and then he groans again, even louder, when he sees the size of Ten’s cock.

“Ah I knew it, first thought when I saw your feet was _this guy has got a big cock_.”

Ten smirks at him and grips his knee with his left hand while he jerks his own cock a couple times with his right to cover it in lube.

“Fuck me,” Doyoung breathes when Ten grips both his knees and holds them up, tapping the side of his thighs to tell him to keep them there, and Doyoung squeezes his eyes shut when Ten pushes against his entrance and slips the head of his cock inside him. Ten is a bit too big to be pleasurable at first, but as he hooks his elbows in the crook of Doyoung’s knees and thrusts inside him and withdraws, repeating the motion and sliding in a little further every time, the fullness of his cock inside him slowly turns Doyoung’s brain to mush.

And when Ten kisses him once his cock is fully inside Doyoung’s body, swipes his tongue around his mouth and spreads that cloying sweetness over every inch of it, the pain fades away and all Doyoung can feel is the desperate need to be ravished completely.

He wants Ten to fuck him like no one has ever fucked him before, and when Ten pulls his hips back so excruciatingly slowly only to thrust inside him so hard his hips smack against his backside, he knows his wish will be fulfilled.

Ten sets a fast pace from the beginning, holding Doyoung’s legs spread wide apart and rolling his hips into him without stop, not the slightest hitch in his rhythm. Doyoung already knew Ten had a nice body, possessing the grace of a dancer, and his thick thighs promised strength, but he wasn’t prepared for the endurance he also possesses.

As Ten fucks into him his quick thrusts are still deep, dragging his cock along every inch of Doyoung’s walls and hitting his prostate with intense precision, and Doyoung can only hold on as his body feels like it’s on fast forward. He is boiling in his own skin, lust clawing at every part of him and the pleasure is sending shockwaves through every nerve in his body. Faster than he has ever experienced before, faster than should be physically possible without anyone ever laying a hand on his cock, Doyoung feels his orgasm starting in his thighs, quickly spreading to his stomach and making him clench down on Ten’s thick cock.

A second later his cock ejaculates all over his shirt and Doyoung moans loudly, almost screams, as his whole body tenses and he clamps down hard around Ten’s still moving cock. Ten fucks him all through his orgasm and continues even when Doyoung’s body goes limp on top of the crate. The oversensitivity accosting his body should make it painful, but his mind is still a haze and all he feels is the insane pleasure as Ten fucks him hard and deep while sucking on his tongue. It’s another five minutes at least and a second orgasm for Doyoung when Ten finally comes.

 

Ten wastes no time cleaning up once he is done, tying up the condom and pulling a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to clean his cock with as he follows Doyoung’s unprecise directions to the trashcan in the wall behind him.

Doyoung still lies limply on top of the crate when Ten steps back between his legs, holding himself up only with his hand wrapped in the containment strap in the wall.

“I can’t move,” he mumbles and Ten smirks at him, stroking his hands up Doyoung’s thighs and slipping them under his loose shirt to caress his sides.

Retreating one hand, Ten pulls the computer pad to himself, miraculously still on the crate where he left it, and writes one word on it slowly with a finger.

“Diamond,” Doyoung reads after a few tries and Ten points at himself and then towards the exit of the ship.

“Okay,” he sighs and clears his throat a couple times while rapidly blinking the fog out of his eyes.

“You go get that,” he points limply at the exit and then pokes Ten in the chest with the same finger, feeling oddly drunk for not having had any alcohol all day.

He guesses that’s what sex with a Njica does to you.

Ten disappears down the hallway then, somehow managing to look like he didn’t just fuck the life out of Doyoung, and a minute later Doyoung can finally move. Slipping off the crate, he walks on unsteady feet to his bedroom, falling down on the closest cot and groaning loudly into the mattress.

“What have I done?”

“This can’t be normal.”

“I still feel odd.”

Mumbling to himself, he moves sluggishly around the room, cleaning his ass with an anal sponge and changing his shirt for a baby blue one with the arms ripped off at the elbow. Literally ripped off, he lost them when he was petting a very ferociously cuddly Croc. It wasn’t her fault, he should have been paying more attention to her, the baby was teething after all.

Deciding not to dress in anything else as the shirt falls to the middle of his thighs, he walks barefoot through his ship, picking up his still half-full cup of tea on the way to the cockpit. The tea is still good even when cold and he swallows it all in two large gulps, feeling more than a little parched. His body is tingling with aftershocks from his powerful orgasms and he doesn’t want to sit down as his ass is still clenching on air. But by the gods he wants to be that full again.

“Big feet, bigger cock,” he mumbles as he slowly twirls his pilot chair around on its swivel. A yellow hand lands on the chair’s back, stopping it, and Doyoung turns his head lazily to look at Ten standing next to him. He had heard him come in.

“So that’s it?” he asks and reaches for the icy-blue crystal in Ten’s palm. Ten pulls it back with a shake of his head, holding it behind his back as he raises an eyebrow at Doyoung.

“Okay, how much?” Doyoung asks, twirling the chair one last time and raising a knee onto the seat. Ten holds up four fingers, one by one pulling two of them down, leaving two fingers.

“Four, two more,” Doyoung whispers and swallows thickly.

“Fantastic,” he squeaks, imagining how dead tired he’s going to be once Ten has gotten his payment in full. Still though, “I hate myself for it, but I really mean that.”

Another two orgasms at Ten’s hand, or his cock rather, sounds like the best thing ever.

Fisting the collar of Ten’s jacket, he pulls him close and kisses him hard, opening his mouth for Ten to hit him up with whatever it is he produces on his tongue. While they kiss, Ten moves Doyoung so both his knees are pressed into the seat in his pilot chair.

Doyoung pulls away with a hiss, squirming between Ten’s arms to get away.

“No, this is my space, you’re not … okay this is kind of hot.” He has never had sex in the cockpit before, it has never quite felt right, but when Ten presses his front against the chair’s back and tugs his ass out, Doyoung can’t deny how it makes him feel. He can’t even blame it on the aphrodisiac Ten feeds him with as it only amplifies what he already wants.

Cloth rustling behind him is the only thing he hears for a while and then Ten slips two wet fingers inside him, quickly followed by a third, mostly to coat his walls in lube than to stretch him.

Ten thrusts inside him in one slow move, gripping his hips tightly with his fingers and burying his face between his shoulder blades. Having sex with someone incapable of making sounds has been quite a new experience as well, but Ten shows his appreciation in other ways, and Doyoung feels he has gotten quite adept at interpreting his physical tells.

Instead of the fast and hard of their earlier fucking, Ten takes it slow, pulling out to the tip and thrusting deep inside him, so slowly Doyoung can feel every inch of his length gliding against his walls. With the aphrodisiac being broken down in his body, it takes him longer to cum this time, but it is no less good if a tiny bit less intense. They orgasm at the same time, Ten finishing inside the condom after jerking Doyoung back on his cock and holding him still, and within a second Doyoung cums too as the pressure against his prostate sends warm pleasure through his entire body.

Ten pulls back and fixes himself just as quickly, obviously not intending on going for a fourth just yet, and Doyoung carefully sets his feet on the floor, turning them around and pushing Ten into the chair before falling into his lap.

“I take it four is the amount of times _I_ orgasm,” he starts, waiting for Ten to nod his confirmation before going on, “so technically I could fuck you and it would have the same result?”

Ten nods again, raising a questioning eyebrow as he lays his hands on Doyoung’s waist. Doyoung contemplates it for no more than three seconds before shaking his head.

“Nah, I don’t want to.”

He will probably never see Ten after tonight, the universe is vast and it is improbable that he will run into him again, so he wants to get all the ass fucking he can get.

“So one more time then and …” he trails off as his head spins and he tips backwards. Ten catches him by wrapping his arms firmly around him and pulling him to his chest, and when Doyoung opens his eyes again after a few seconds, he digs the crystal out of his jacket pocket and holds it up.

“Right, you do that and I’ll go lay down,” Doyoung mumbles and scoots off Ten’s lap, trying and failing to rise to his own feet. Ten holds him up while he rises from the chair and allows Doyoung to lean heavily on his shoulder once he is standing upright.

“Bedroom’s that way,” he mumbles into Ten’s ear and points to their left, before pushing away from the shorter man and starting down the hallways of his ship.

He makes it to the bedroom by relying heavily on the walls to keep him upright as his head won’t stop spinning and every bone in his body feels simultaneously to be made of gold and jelly. Crawling into his cot and wrapping his arms around one of the pillows, he is out cold in seconds.

 

When he comes to, Ten is sitting beside him on the mattress, carding his fingers through his hair gently.

“One last time,” Doyoung whispers and squirms around to lie on his back, legs unconsciously falling apart. It’s a bit odd, Doyoung likes getting fucked yes, but he has never been so cock-hungry before. He figures it must be the pollen, or whatever he should call it, with the aphrodisiacal effect.

Ten smiles at him and runs a hand up and down his naked thigh, from his knee to his hip, and tugs his shirt up until Doyoung pulls it the rest of the way over his head.

Once it is thrown away, Ten finally takes off his jacket and the sheer fold-over top he has been wearing all this time, letting it fall to the ground along with his trousers and underwear. His skin is an enticing mix of red and dark yellow, the colours moving over his skin like a sentient painting. His green eyes, formerly dull and unremarkable, are now glowing, the green intermittent with flashes of gold.

“Did I do that?” Doyoung whispers and strokes careful hands over Ten’s cheeks, laying his fingertips softly at the corners of his eyes. Ten nods and leans down to kiss him, crawling naked into the bed and settling between his legs.

He slips fingers inside him while they kiss, Doyoung finally noticing that he must have been out for quite a while as his body has tightened up considerably. It is done in no time anyway, and he moans loudly as Ten sinks inside his body again. His mind is oddly clear so he pulls Ten’s head up from where he is sucking a mark into the side of his neck, clenching down on his cock when he tries to move.

“Why aren’t you drugging me, or whatever?” he asks, swallowing hard and blinking his eyes to keep his focus away from Ten’s cock filling him so deliciously. Ten frowns and shakes his head and Doyoung corrects himself, “yes, not drugging me, I know.”

Ten shrugs then, to answer his question apparently, and Doyoung figures he won’t get a better answer out of him.

“Oh just fuck me,” he breathes and undulates his body. Ten smirks and rolls his hips, holding himself up on his forearms as he alternates the pace, slowing down every time Doyoung tenses and gasps soundlessly for air. Driving him to the brink of orgasm by fucking hard into his prostate, he pulls out entirely when Doyoung is just ready to tip over the edge.

He prolongs it for the both of them until Doyoung has no strength left in his body, held up only by Ten gripping his legs against his shoulders while he thrusts rhythmically inside him.

“Do … you … never ... tire?” he gasps, the words punched out of him with every thrust of Ten’s cock against his prostate and his sensitive walls.

Ten only shakes his head, not a hint of a joke in his face, and Doyoung has come to know Ten as being quite a joker, even if he never says a word.

It is another five minutes, or an eternity in Doyoung’s mind, of quick thrusts and skin slapping against skin and moans and whimpers and Ten’s fingers tightening around his thighs before Doyoung is allowed to come.

His orgasm hits him hard, rushing over him like a tidal wave as he comes and comes, a seemingly endless stream of cum erupting from his cock. He clamps down on Ten’s cock, resting deep inside him, and barely registers the warmth seeping through the condom when Ten comes. Doyoung is out cold in a blink of an eye, a pair of soft lips on his forehead and a strange voice in his head telling him to _sleep well_ , the last thing he remembers.

 

When he wakes again he is disoriented, only recognising his bed because of the vibrant purple sheets. He feels sluggish like he spent the night before drinking, except his head doesn’t hurt and his mouth doesn’t taste like something died in it. His throat is rather parched though, so he clambers out of bed, planning to go to the kitchen for a bottle of water. His body won’t allow him to however, as the lower part of it flares with pain the moment he tries to walk.

“What did I do last night?” he grumbles to himself as he limps to the drawer in the wall where he keeps things for just this occasion.

“Fuck I don’t remember.”

He steadies himself against the wall as he pulls an anal sponge from the packaging and carefully pushes the thin stick-like device into his ass. It is mostly used for cleaning purposes, but the cooling gel in the spongy material does wonders for his sore ass. Deciding to keep it in a little longer, he picks a robe from the closet and wraps it around himself as he limps barefoot through his ship.

Plucking a water bottle from the cooler, he freezes when he notices the electronic calendar in the wall behind it.

“Fuck I’ve been asleep for a day?!”

The longer he stares at the calendar, trying to make sense of what he’s seeing, the memories start coming back. The memories of leaving the bar and coming back to his ship with Ten, and the fucking.

“It’s no wonder I’m sore, he was huge!”

Taking a large swig of water, he nearly spits it out again when he remembers what lead him and Ten to fuck like they did in the first place.

“My hyperdrive!” he squeals and runs through the hallways, the pain in his backside forgotten for the moment.

Ten has cleaned up after himself and all his panels, including the engine room itself, is tidier than Doyoung has ever seen them. Right in the middle of the space under his floors sits a black and silver box, made of spare parts Doyoung recognises well, but looking more beautiful than anything he has ever seen in his life.

Wired into the machinery is the main character itself, the icy-blue crystal, a masterpiece of manmade technology, or womanmade to be very precise.

“Welcome to the family,” he whispers and blows a kiss to it before shutting the hatch and running to the cockpit, he can’t wait to test it out.

Snatching the computer pad from the crate as he passes it, he stumbles a little as the pain in his ass makes itself known to him again, but in seconds he is sliding into his pilot’s chair and getting ready for take-off. He was planning on going to New Earth with four more stops on the way, but with his new hyperdrive he can be there within minutes.

There is a brand new lever on his console, a piece of wiring wrapped in a bow around it, and Doyoung smiles widely at it and sends a silent thank you to Ten.

While his ship slowly lifts from the ground and flies into orbit around the planet, Doyoung opens the computer pad and searches for information on the Njica over the web. He taps on the first article to pop up and reads it quickly.

“The Njica are known for infecting their victims with a toxin that douse the senses, thus making the assault easier,” he reads, face scrunching more and more with every word.

“Victims? Toxin? Who the fuck wrote this shit?”

Checking the author of the article, Doyoung throws the computer pad into the co-pilot’s seat with a grimace and a loud _ew._

“You have no idea what you’re talking about you … you human supremacist!”

Shaking his entire body in disgust, he takes a deep breath and lays a hand over the lever Ten has installed.

Smiling widely, he pulls it towards himself and squeals and wiggles in his seat when the darkness of space warps around him as his ship jumps seamlessly into hyperspace.


End file.
